The concept of adding a catalyst to a combustion process is not new. However, there is no proven process that gives greater catalytic effect on combustion than for the catalyst to be proportionally and correctly mixed with the incoming air stream.
Some have attempted to coat the combustion chamber with nanoparticles. But, this has not been very successful because the combustion chamber will not stay coated under the extreme conditions of temperature and pressure. To try to recoat the combustion chamber by adding varying nanosubstances (solids) or dissolved rare earth compounds to the incoming air stream are not reliable, controllable or efficient. Simply coating the surfaces of a combustion chamber will have an effect at the outer edges of the combustion, but not at the core or ignition point and throughout the combustion.
Others have tried to add catalytic solutions directly to the fuel. However, the catalyst is weakened by the sheer nature of the catalyst molecules having to release themselves from the fuel molecules before having a catalytic effect on the overall combustion reaction in the millisecond that the combustion lasts.
Others have also simply placed Platinum balls into the fuel line or fuel tank, expecting the Platinum molecules to release into the fuel and cause a catalytic effect. Each of the aforementioned methods may have some level of success, but none of them seems to have a way to control the amount or the quality of catalyst delivered. Also, none of them appear to address a controlled repeatability and correct ratio of catalyst to fuel or the longevity of the catalyst delivery process.
Therefore, a need exists for a delivery system that improves the amount of actual catalytic material that reaches the combustion chamber. A need also exists for a delivery system that allows a user to control the delivery rate of the catalyst to the combustion chamber. One of the primary purposes of the invention is to reduce the overall fuel consumption of combustion devices and at the same time reduce the gaseous pollution and particulate matter created by the inefficient combustion of today's engines. It is a well known fact that catalyst(s) have a positive effect on combustion. What has always been a challenge is a way to control the amount and size of the catalyst to achieve the greatest effect on the combustion and this invention does that.